Hunter Chairman Election
Hunter Chairman Election is an event that is held when the Hunter Association is in need of a new chairman, whether it was due to the previous chairman passing away or simply stepping down. 13th Hunter Chairman Elections Isaac Netero, the Hunter Chairman, has passed away after his confrontation with the Chimera Ant King Meruem. A new chairman is needed, so the Zodiacs are gathered to establish a new election for their new chairman. Ging Freecss, one of the Zodiac members is leading the establishment.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 Netero leaves a video of his last will, stating that he's resigning as chairman, and the new chairman will be determined by election, that all members of the association should cast their votes. If voter participation does not exceed 95% the election is void, and another will be held. Netero gives the date, the method of the election is up to the Zodiacs to decide.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 Cheadle suggests that the rules be decided by a draw, and everyone agrees. the Zodiacs then proceeds to write down their personal/professional rules, and have Beans pick the draw. It turns out to be Ging's rules. It is later revealed that two days prior to the Zodiacs meeting, Ging showed up and met Beans giving him a set of rules for the Chairman Election. He firmly believes that the Zodiacs would agree to a draw by his personality analysis of almost every member of the Zodiacs and predicts their most probable reaction during the upcoming meeting.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Rules The rules of the election vary from one to another, and the people who make the rules change as well. Nonetheless, the election is established by the Zodiacs. Ging's Rules # All Hunters are a candidate and a voter. # If the candidate with the most votes hasn't achieved the majority of the votes, the candidates will be cut down to 16 participants, if the latter rule will not work the candidates for the position will be cut in half until there's a winner. # If the voting rate is less than 95% the election should be re-processed. # All voters must write their names on to their vote, all nameless votes will be considered null and void. # Ging will be the chairman of the election committee. This rule is a bluff so the others will accept his first four rules. The Elections Due to the complexity of the rules set by Ging, a series of 9 elections have taken place in order to decide who is going to be the 13th chairman: * First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman * Second Election for the 13th Hunter ChairmanHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 * Third Election for the 13th Hunter ChairmanHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 * Fourth Election for the 13th Hunter ChairmanHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 * Fifth Election for the 13th Hunter ChairmanHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 * Sixth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman * Seventh Election for the 13th Hunter ChairmanHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 * Eighth Election for the 13th Hunter ChairmanHunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 * Ninth Election for the 13th Hunter ChairmanHunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 References Category:Events Category:Hunter Chairman Elections